Android 18 vs Supergirl
Android 18 vs Supergirl is Peep4Life's two hundred and fifty-sixth DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 1! Dragon Ball vs DC! They're blonde, they're powerful, and their about to face off in a fight to the death. Does Android or Kryptonian prevail? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Supergirl raced towards the city; she had heard that her cousin had gone insane and was attacking people left right and centre. Most of the Justice League were already on the scene trying to stop him, but Kara insisted that she make her way there to reach out to her family member. But as she was about to reach the location, something took her out from the side with an energy blast, which toppled her into the side of a skyscraper. Supergirl groaned as she picked herself up. "What's going- GAH!" her attacker wasn't relenting, and tackled her through the building and then up onto the roof. "Last person I saw with an S like that was busy destroying the city." Android 18 said, landing before Supergirl who was picking herself back up. "I'll just stop you from making things worse." Here we go! ''' As the android looked to punch Supergirl off the side of the roof, the alien grabbed the striking arm and flung her foe to the ground several times. She then threw her towards the edge of the roof, and flew at her to try and take her off the top. Android 18 flew up, dodging the blow and then delivered a heel to the nose. Supergirl tumbled down the building and 18 was in pursuit, dropping several energy attacks at her falling foe. Supergirl raised her arms before her face, protecting herself from some of the damage, but 18 teleported beside her and delivered a roundhouse kick which smashed Supergirl through the side of the building. The android followed, smacking the Kryptonian in the head twice more and chasing her over the streets. She then axe handled the alien into the middle of a park, where she landed with a thud. As 18 flew down to carry the battle on, Supergirl grabbed her by the throat and punched her across into a statue, shattering it. 18 landed hard, but teleported behind Supergirl again. She kicked the alien in the back, and carried on teleporting around her to frustrate her and deliver a nasty shot from a flank. Supergirl took to the air, drawing 18 out and into the open. As the android tried a flying kick, Supergirl picked the ankle and delivered a double axe handle which sent her crashing down. Supergirl then flew overhead and lifted a nearby part of the statue, throwing it at 18 who destroyed the rubble with an energy blast. Supergirl was prepared for this though, and she blasted her foe with Heat Vision. The android raised her arms to block, but the attack was pushing 18 back, and Supergirl was beginning to advance. 18 eventually teleported, appearing next to Supergirl but the alien was able to clatter her with a sharp blow from her left arm. She then tackled 18 into the side of a wall, taking her through it and then punching her through the side of a lorry. 18 skidded across the ground, but recovered well. She lifted the nearest car and hurled it at Supergirl. The Kryptonian caught it, and ripped it in half before throwing it back at 18. The android teleported again, this time above Supergirl and dropped down with a sharp heel kick into the forehead. The alien landed on a nearby taxi, which 18 blew up beneath her and launched the super-heroine back up towards her. 18 delivered several punches to the gut of Supergirl, and then kicked her in the face before releasing a swarm of energy blasts onto the alien. Supergirl skidded across the front of a building, but then turned back around and blasted a Heat Vision right into the chest of Android 18. The blast stunned the android, and threw her head first into the building behind her. 18 teleported, but Supergirl used her Frost Breath to keep 18 pressed back into a truck. 18 gritted her teeth, summoning energy to her hand and throwing it at the heroine. Supergirl punched the blast away, and then flew forwards at great speed, grabbing 18 by the back and dragging her face first up the side of a building, and then punching her back onto the roof. The stunned android looked up, as Supergirl got into position. The Kryptonian let loose a massive Heat Vision, which ripped into 18. The android tried to keep it together, but eventually a gaping hole appeared in her chest. With this opening, Supergirl launched herself forwards, punching 18 in the chest with enough force to shatter the android into tiny pieces, which rained down on the city below. Supergirl breathed a huge sigh of relief, and then remembered what she was supposed to be doing in the first place. "Kal!" she cried, rushing towards where her cousin's rampage was still ongoing. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Supergirl! Category:Peep4Life Category:Season Premiere Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Strength themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DC vs Shonen Jump themed DBXs Category:Dragon Ball vs DC Comics themed DBXs Category:Alien VS Robot Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Air/Flight Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights